Watching Over You
by Stephycats7785
Summary: She was my everything and she had no idea because she belonged to another. She would never know the real reason I hated him, but perhaps it was better this way. As long as I could have her in my life, even if we were only friends, was enough for me, at least for the time being.


Title: Watching Over You

Pairing: One sided Bray/Zandra and mentions of Zandra/Lex

Rating: T

Summary: She was my everything and she had no idea because she belonged to another. She would never know the real reason I hated him, but perhaps it was better this way. As long as I could have her in my life, even if we were only friends, was enough for me, at least for the time being.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Tribe! If I did, Zandra would have lived and been in a love triangle between herself, Lex, and Bray. i would have also gotten rid of Trudy early on.

AN: So I just recently started watching The Tribe and I haven't finished season one yet, though I do know what happens in the other seasons and I know who lives and who dies. I adore the character Zandra and I love Lex as well, but I am also someone who likes non-canon pairings and since I like Bray as well, I thought it would be interested to write a drabble as a way to test out the characters. I know it won't be the greatest considering it is my first Tribe story, but I do hope that you all will enjoy it and hopefully I will be writing more stories for this fandom in the future. I noticed a huge lack of Zandra stories and this is my way of contributing in order to get more out there.

Brays POV-

She was to good for the likes of him and everyone could see it except for her. Sometimes I wondered if he had cast a spell on her because no matter what Lex did, no matter how many times he hurt her, she would always go back to him. He didn't deserve someone like Zandra. She needed someone who would be as faithful to her as she was to him. Sometimes, well more than just sometimes, I let myself fantasize what our lives would be like if she was with me instead of Lex. Now i know I'm not perfect, I have done things I regret and made mistakes, but at least I learned from each mistake I made. Her stupid husband to be lacked the ability to do the same. I knew I could make her happy if given the chance and yet she never once showed any interest in me other than as a friend and I accepted that fact; I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her in my life at all.

I remember the first time I set eyes on the girl with blue and pink hair with a smile which rivaled the sun when it came to brightness. I felt as if I had been punched in the chest and every breath in my body had been taken from me. Zandra had become the center of my universe in that moment and she did not even know it. I had been planning to talk to her after introducing Trudy, but before I got the chance, I saw the way Lex was watching her. Occasionally he would glance my way which made the mental message he was trying to send my way pretty obvious. Zandra was his property and nobody else was allowed to touch her. Before I got to know them a little better, I honestly thought he may love her, yet I was wrong. He cared for her yes, thought it was not a soulmate kind of love. To him Zandra was simply an empty vessel made to serve his male needs. Never, not once, have I heard him say the three little words consisting of eight letter. I doubt he even had the ability to love because the way he treated her, the way he treated everyone, was not the actions one would expect from someone who loved another; you do not treat people like you own them if you really care.

Salene had once told me she believed that Lex did love Zandra, but he did not show it because he thought people would see him as weak. With the world in shambles, you needed to be able to hide your feelings since they could end up getting you killed. Salene was a sweet girl and close friend of mine, but when it came to the black haired thug, I had no doubt in my mind she was wrong. My pink haired best friend wanted to see the good in everyone even if it did not exist. The only reason I didn't argue this point with her was because she would figure out my hidden feelings and as a good a person as Salene was, sometimes she had a hard time keeping things to herself and the last thing I needed was for her to find out, spill the beans to someone else, and risk Lex finding out. If that happened the only person getting hurt would be Zandra and I wouldn't let that happen.

Letting out a deep sigh, I headed towards where the others were gathered having dinner. Usually I would have been the first one there so I could see if the girls needed help, but since I found out Lex asked Zandra to marry him, just so he could sleep with though she had no idea that was the case, I started keeping to myself in order to make sure I did not do anything stupid such as tell the beautiful fashionista how much she actually meant to me or tell her the real reason her scumbag boyfriend was willing to marry her. Ryan was the only person in the group who noticed my sudden change and confronted me as to what was going on. When I told him because I knew he could relate, we became good friends which bothered Lex though he tried not to show how much it actually affected him. My friendship with Ryan was the only reason I had agreed to eat with the others today. As long as he was there, I'd be able to handle seeing Zandra and Lex together.

Speaking of Ryan, I saw him heading in my direction and I figured it was because he was coming to get me. He probably thought I had changed my mind. "Hey Ryan, I was just heading to find you and have dinner. What's up? By your expression I can tell something is on your mind."

"I thought you should know Lex is being a jerk today towards Zandra." He replied quickly as he fell in to step next to me. "I wanted to warn you ahead of time in case he does something that makes you want to kill him or something. Salene and Amber are trying to cheer her up, but whenever they get close, Lex says something that breaks her heart again and it's back to square one."

I felt my hands start to shake because of the rage that suddenly filled my veins and cause my blood to boil, but somehow I managed to push it back; being angry would not solve anything. Besides, Lex was the one who let his anger control him and I was nothing like Lex, if I were then I would have killed myself a long time ago in order to rid the world someone even remotely as monstrous as Lex himself since one Lex was too many as it was. "Thanks for the warning Ryan. I will never understand why she stays with him. Zandra is much better than him and she has to know that and yet she still stays. Why is that?"

My male friend shrugged. "Salene says people do stupid things when in love."

"That is true." I agreed as we entered the dining area and my eyes sought out Zandra. Perhaps one day I would tell her how I felt and maybe then she would end up with someone who realized what a treasure she actually happened to be. Until then I would settle for watching over her like a guardian angel she did not even know she had to begin with.

The End!


End file.
